


In the Southland

by sheroars



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fuck Canon, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind the Rating, More Fluff, Reunions, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: After destruction comes construction.  New Orleans is a city made for healing.// Semi-Sequel to Somewhere Only We Know...post golden circle, Eggsy and Harry join Michelle and Daisy in America, where they've been in hiding since the shit hit the fan //





	In the Southland

Eggsy laughed and almost choked on his shrimp sandwich.  Michelle gave her son a couple smacks on the back and handed him her beer.  Daisy cackled at her brother's situation from her nanny's lap.    

"Ease up son, it's just a po-boy." Gail snickered.    

"M'fine, tanks."  Eggsy loudly cleared his throat.  Crisis averted, Gail continued to tell her story, enrapturing the attention of the ladies at the dinner table.  She was young, just a leg up on 21, and Cajun as all get out.  Dark hair, dark eyes, and equal parts piss and vinegar.  

She was finishing up an art degree at Tulane and had been splitting rent in this townhouse with Michelle for almost a year now.  The Unwin girls were in love with her and her fiancé Evangeline, who was sweeter than honey and powder sugar and the soon-to-be head chef at her family owned restaurant. 

A breeze picked up as Harry gathered Eggsy's hand tightly in his.  Eggsy leaned further into Harry's side and looked out over the edge of the balcony.  They were a solid fifteen minute walk from the French Quarter on a Friday night but all was relatively peaceful.  Jazz music was rolling through the street, probably from some buskers around the corner.  Hurricane season was drawing to a close and the city was wrapped in a quiet sort of celebration.  He caught Harry looking at him fondly and he smiled back.  

The man was dreadfully casual with his shirtsleeves rolled and collar undone.  He was wearing bloody jeans to top it off.  The glasses Merlin had made him, mostly tech disabled now, were the only remnants of the life they departed from 24 hours ago.  Harry brought Eggsy's hand to his lips after grinning at a joke Gail had angled in their direction.      

Evangeline joined the dinner party with her work apron still draped over her should.  She brought a tall stack of hot beignets and a pot of black coffee.                    

"Hey baby," Gail smiled and kissed her hello.  

"EVIE!" Daisy did the same.

"Hello, hello everyone.  I come with gifts.  You must be Mr. Eggsy and...let me think...Mr. Harold?"  

"Yes ma'am."

"Call me Harry. The pleasure is ours Evangeline."  She shook their hands.  

"You must be fresh off the plane.  How was your flight?"

"Traumatic."  Eggsy groaned.  "But getting more forgettable." He toasted Evangeline with a beignet.  After another hour of stories and a little bit of incoherent yelling with some drunk passerbyers who tried to cat-call Michelle everyone began to feel comfortable with each other.  Daisy sneezed on her second beignet and sent a cloud of sugar into the air, sending them all into conniptions of laughter.  She crawled into her brother's lap while Harry helped  Gail clear the table.  Eggsy pressed kisses into her curls and tickled her sides, thankful and giddy that his sister had warmed back to him so quickly after so long apart.    

Evangeline poured some more coffee.  Michelle sighed and kissed her son's cheek some five or six times.  Something in Eggsy's chest loosened.    

"Have they got you settled yet?" Evangeline asked, wrapping her arms around Gail as she joined them again.  

"Yah, whatcha call it?  Air BnB around the corner.  Didn't want to kick Mum out of bed."

"I have half a mind to keep you in my bed anyway.  This still feels like a dream." Eggsy stood and kissed his mother.  Together they put Daisy down for the night.  She had a fairy garden themed room with yellow walls and lots of windows.      

The goodnight-ing for everyone else took almost twice as long.  Plans were made for a lazy Saturday with everyone together in the BnB for lunch and an afternoon full of art galleries and coffee shops.  The sun had long set by the time Harry and Eggsy were walking to their own room, fingers lazily linked and swinging between them.  Eggsy took a big gulp of salty gulf air and nudged Harry's arm.  

"I'm happy." 

"I'm glad." They had a whole townhouse to themselves with a cushy third floor master suite.  Eggsy immediately threw open the french doors to look down at the street.  There was a five piece band of street performers across the way, these ones were playing blues.  It wasn't long until a set of hands were slipping around his hips.  Eggsy turned around and threw his arms around Harry's neck, pushed up on tip toes as they rocked back and forth to the beat of the stand up bass.  They kissed languidly.  

"Tanks."  Eggsy mumbled, lazily running his mouth across his cheek.  "I'd tank you proper and stuff but uh...I'm bloody exhausted."

"Mmph." Harry uttered against his lips. "I've have to agree with you, dear boy."  It didn't stop him from licking deeply into the younger man's mouth and swallowing down a moan.  The last four days were a blur of last minute buying, packing, and traveling in between the still novel sensations of fucking and associated intimacy.  Things hadn't slowed down till clearing customs five hours ago and surprising the pants off Michelle and Daisy a pinch later.  

"I'm gonna shower off, care to join me?"  

"Don't mind if I do."  They let themselves luxuriate in the moment and fell into the bed a half hour later with nothing but the duvet between them.  Harry slouched against the headboard. Eggsy made himself comfortable between his legs and pressed his ear down to the middle of Harry's chest, hard enough to feel his heart bleed through.  They listened to the street musicians till they packed up and moved else where to net a larger crowd.  "What am I to do with you, Eggsy?"  Harry asked against the top of his head, sliding his fingers through his hair.  

"Mmm keep doing that, for one bruv." Harry snorted.  "Love." Eggsy corrected himself.  "Fuck what am I to do wif myself?" They laughed inanely.  Eggsy tilted his chin up at the same time Harry tilted his down and it turned in to something a little more than with either was expecting.  "Fuck." It broke off wetly and with Eggsy rearranging to straddle his lap.  Harry took a tight grip on his right arse cheek in the middle of the next kiss and groaned.  

"I can't..." He panted. "I don't know how to not..." Eggsy nodded frantically, screwing his eyes shut when he saw how hard they both were.  Now he was kissing Harry again.  God, how long would it be like this?  

Harry took them both in his hand and rolled his hips forward before throwing his weight and pinning Eggsy beneath him, quick enough to make their heads spin.  The high pitch keen evoked from the younger man made Harry's cock throb. "What do you need?"  

"This.  Harder.  Fuckin' please." They laughed into another series of kisses.  

"Fucking what?"

"Make me cum.  Make me feel good.  S'good.  Always s'good."  He babbled, ducking his head to suck at the base of Harry's neck so hard that his hips jerked.  Eggsy wrapped his legs around his thighs and it was all the encouragement needed to dry hump him into the mattress.

"God in heaven." Harry swore.  It hurt.  It hurt so fucking good it took no time at all.  He watched Eggy's jaw drop and eyes close.  He watched him gasp gleefully as he came, brow furrowed and groan low enough to trigger his own orgasm.  

"Jesus fucking yes, Harry."  Their hips slowed to a drag and grind.  Eggsy pitched Harry's glasses and continued to kiss him until they couldn't fucking breathe anymore.  

~

Harry did an English fry-up in the cramped little kitchen for a brunch late enough to be called lunch, thank god for the little grocery next door.  They scrubbed up just in time for their company.  Daisy was glued to her brother's thigh the minute they set out for a little site seeing.  Harry found his arm linked with Michelle's as they entered the Museum of Art.    

"I haven't thanked you yet."

"It's nothing, Mrs. Unwin."

"Hush."  She sighed, watched her children pose for a selfie under an impressionist painting.  Gail and Evangeline had brought a professional looking camera for pictures.  "It's none of my business what happened.  You were dead but now you're not.  There was a wedding then there wasn't.  We were safe, then we weren't."  Harry nodded sympathetically.  "I'm just...so fucking glad you're here."  She looked at him a long time.  "I don't quite understand you, Mr. Hart." Harry's heart physically skipped a beat.  "Eggsy adores you and that's more than enough for me.  Please stay with us awhile.  All of us." Harry swallowed.  

"Lee was a good man.  Eggsy is..."  

"Oi, 'enuf of that."  They were interrupted by the topic of their conversation.  Eggsy wormed his way between them with Daisy on his shoulders.  "Dais has a question and Harry probably has more than a few answers."  

They found themselves wandering about a rather extensive contemporary art exhibition.  Everyone listened to Harry prattle awhile.  The girls went off to explore another room.  Eggsy very quietly wove their fingers together and stared pensively at an abstract canvas with globs of intense color.  

"I've always liked museums, 'arry." Harry swallowed his surprise. 

"Do you?"

"Best class trips were always art museums.  Let us do whatever.  It was quiet and I could jus' look, y'know?  But hearin' you talk, it's like a whole new world in front of me.  Reckon I like history.  Or the way you talk.  Maybe both."  His accent got thicker when he blushed.  In a warm rush of affection Harry squeezed Eggsy's hand hard enough to hurt and touched his forehead to his temple.  They continued to walk, keeping close and just enjoying each other's company.  

~

They got coffee, tea, and bread pudding at Evangeline's restaurant in the late afternoon after seeing the French Quarter.  They met her parents and six older brothers.  Gail passed her camera around so they could see all the candids she had gotten throughout the day.  Daisy was angelic looking.  Michelle was ethereal.  Everyone looked glowy and happy.  Gail was a talented photographer  Harry quietly asked for a few prints, there were more than a few incriminating shots but as Eggsy hadn't released his hand or belt for a better part of the day there were definitely some shots worth keeping.  

"Absolutely.  I'll drop them by tomorrow."  They had dinner at a different place, closer to the levees, and nearly overdosed on fried chicken with all the fixings.  Gail and Evangeline retired early after one too many drinks.  The Unwins watched movies with Daisy till she passed out with exhaustion.  Harry and Eggsy talked with Michelle till the wee hours about the last year and the plans ahead.  

Before sending them home for the night she kissed them both on the forehead and squeezed them tight.

~

Harry pulled his hips forward with his hands encouragingly. 

"Shit, shit, shit." Eggsy chanted went he saw Harry palming at himself while sucking him off.  He lasted another full minute.  "Are you dehydrated?  I think I'm dehydrated."  Eggsy was looking at the ceiling, mildly shell shocked in the aftermath of a blow job.  Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and laughed so loudly it echoed through the foyer.  

"Are you okay?" He dragged his mouth across the top of his right thigh.  

"Shut up, I gotta get some blood back into m'legs."  Harry rose, wincing at the cracking in his knees before tucking Eggsy back into his pants and kissing him warmly.  He went to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.  

As he dried his hands Eggsy circled his waist and pressed up to his back, dropped a hand to seize Harry's crotch.  

"Eggsy," He sighed.  

"Can I touch you?"

"Please..." Eggsy took his teeth to Harry's ear and kneaded him through his pants until the man was squirming in his arms.  Eggsy pinned him in place with his own hips, trapping him between himself and his hand.  He was hard again and grinding against his arse.  Harry bent slightly over the sink as he undid his trousers and pushed his pants aside.  

"Fucking fuck I love you." Eggsy gasped, licking his hand and pulling relentlessly on Harry's cock till he came.  He gripped him even harder as he continued to grind himself into a second orgasm.  In the aftermath they swayed, mildly delirious on endorphins.  Harry cleaned them up and without letting go of Eggsy; gathered up the leftover cobbler from the restaurant, some water bottles, and two plastic forks.  They stumbled upstairs and into bed.  They sat shoulder to shoulder with the TV on low, watching some channel that only seemed to play spaghetti-westerns.  

Harry rather abruptly moved his hand to hold Eggsy's chin still and look in his eyes.  When he grinned bashfully Harry smiled and kissed his cheek until he was laughing and pushing him away.  "Bloody weirdo."

"What shall we do tomorrow?"  

"Mmmm I fancy a lie in, really.  Then Daisy and I are booked up with a lil tea party followed by a stroll in the park.  I believe you are also invited on the contingency that you don't mind bein' seated next to Sir Oscar Remington the Koala.  You see, I've already been paired off with Lady Beatrice."

"I'd be honored."

"Seriously though Hars, you don't have to hang out with us everyday."

"Nonsense."  Eggsy smiled and fidgeted with their takeaway box, leaning a little heavier into Harry's side. "I see so much of you in them.  Your father too.  They're some of the finer people I've ever know.  The honest love and warmth is...contagious.  Gail and Evangeline included." Eggsy beamed and then swallowed hard.   

"Gail reminds me of Rox."  Harry stroked his cheek.  They looked at each other a long while. Eggsy swayed forward into a chaste kiss.  Harry kissed his right cheekbone and they sat forehead to forehead.  

"In case it hasn't been quite obvious-"

"You don't have to say any-" They spoke over each other.  Harry cleared his throat and took his glasses off.  

"I adore you more everyday.  Painfully, obsessively, compulsively.  I'm in love with you...if you'll have me." Eggsy sniffed and blinked down at where his leg was hitched between his and where his hand was fisted in his shirt.  Harry fidgeted with the collar of his tee shirt so he could mouth at the juncture of his shoulder and breathe in as deeply as he could, actively memorizing the moment.  

"I'm in deep.  I'm in so fucking deep."            

                                                                   


End file.
